bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Dekar
"Uusi Hydraxon"= |-| Dekar= Dekar oli ennen Po-Matoran, joka asui Mahri Nuin kaupungissa. Kanohi Ignikan upottua mereen Dekar sai naamion käsiinsä ja yritti tuloksetta tuhota sen. Barrakien vietyä Kanohi Ignikan naamio muutti hänet uudeksi Hydraxoniksi, Tyrmän vanginvartijaksi. Elämäkerta Matoran thumb|left|150px|Dekar ja Kanohi Ignika Dekar eli alunperin samalla saarella Sardan, Idrisin, Lesovikkin ja Defilakin kanssa. Heidän Turagansa tuli hulluksi ja lähetti kaikki saaren Matoranit Karzahnille, missä Karzahni muutti heidän kehonsa heikommiksi. Karzahni ei sietänyt nähdä epäonnistumistaan ja lähetti Matoranit Eteläiselle mantereelle. Suuren mullistuksen aikana Dekar oli maa-alueella, joka irtosi mantereesta ja ampaisi ylös Aqua Magnan pinnalle muodostaen Voya Nuin saaren. Kun Valmai-vuoren laavasta muodostui uutta maata, Matoranit rakensivat sinne Mahri Nuin kaupungissa. Dekar oli monien muiden Matoranien tavoin kaupungissa sen vajotessa mereen. Tyrmän mutageeni mutatoi heidät osittain palauttaen heidän kehonsa alkuperäisten muotoisiksi. Mahri Nui laskeutui ilmakenttien lähistölle, ja Matoranit pelastuivat ilmalevistä vapautuvan ilman ansiosta. left|thumb|Dekar yrittämässä tuhota Kanohi Ignikan Noin 150 vuotta myöhemmin Dekar oli tutkimassa Mahri Nuin ulkopuolista aluetta Ga-Matoran Kyrehxin kanssa. He näkivät, kun eräs Zyglak nappasi kullanhehkuisen kiven ja Pridak ja Takadox seurasivat sitä. Dekar ja Kyrehx seurasivat heitä Zyglakien luolan suulle. Siellä Zyglak hyökkäsi Pridakin ja Takadoxin kimppuun muututtuaan Iden-kiven ansiosta vaarallisemmaksi. Dekar ja Kyrehx tuhosivat kiven ilmalaukaisimillaan, mutta Takadox hypnotisoi heidät unohtamaan Barrakit. Vuosia myöhemmin Dekar näki levien hyökkäävän Kyrehxin kimppuun. Hän pelasti Kyrehxin, joka antoi hänelle Kanohi Ignikan, Elämän naamion. Dekar lähti viemään naamiota kaupungin neuvostolle, mutta myrkkyankerias hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa. Dekar huomasi olevansa kykenemätön tappamaan ankeriasta Elämän naamion antaman kirouksen tähden. Hän piti naamiota vaarallisena ja päätti tuhota sen. Hän vei naamion luolaan, mutta naamio yritti pelastaa itsensä suurentamalla erään myrkkyankeriaan 300 jalkaa pitkäksi. Kanohi Ignika puhui hänelle näyn kautta ja kertoi historiansa ja tarkoituksensa. Brutaka ja neljä Barrakia saapuivat luolaan. He yrittivät suostutella Dekarin antamaan naamion heille, mutta hän kieltäytyi. Pridak otti naamion väkisin ja sai Kanohi Ignikan laukaisemaan energia-aallon, joka muutti Toa Inikat Toa Mahreiksi. Dekar pakeni luolasta, mutta hänen ilmakuplansa alkoi kutistua. Kanohi Ignika muutti hänet kuolleen Hydraxonin kopioksi pelastaakseen hänet ja saadakseen uuden vartijan itselleen. Muodonmuutoksen seurauksena Dekarin vanhat muistot hautautuivat piiloon häneltä, ja hänen luonteensa ja kehonsa muuttuivat samanlaisiksi kuin alkuperäisellä Hydraxonilla. Uusi Hydraxon Hydraxonina itseään pitävä Dekar uskoi kaikkien meressä liikkuvien paenneen Tyrmästä ja alkoi vangita kohtaamiaan olentoja. Hän värväsi erään Maxilos-robotin avukseen ja vangitsi syyttömän Toa Mahri Matoron. Jätettyään Maxilosin vartioimaan Matoroa hän lähti etsimään muita Tyrmän karkureita. Hydraxon vakoili Barrakien tapaamista ja pohti millaisia aseita tarvitsisi heidän vangitsemiseensa. Hydraxon kohtasi Nocturnin ja alkoi taistella tätä vastaan. Nocturn yritti käyttää Hydraxonin tarkkaa kuuloa tätä vastaan. Taitavana taistelijana Hydraxon kuitenkin kukisti hänet. Huomatessaan Kanohi Ignikan Dekarin muisto naamiosta sai Hydraxonin yrittämään jälleen naamion tuhoamista. Hahli kuitenkin ohjasi hänen Cordak-tykkinsä ammuksen sivuun. Hydraxonin kamppaillessa Hahlin kanssa Mantax sai Elämän naamion käsiinsä ja imi heidät voimattomiksi saamallaan kirouksella. Mantaxin lähdettyä Hydraxon toipui ja huomasi Nocturnin paenneen. Niinpä hän lähti etsimään Mantaxia. Hydraxon huomasi Maxilosin seuraamassa Barrakien tapaamista Veitsivalaan hampailla. Maxilos ehdotti, että Hydraxon jahtaisi muita vankikarkureita. Hydraxonin kieltäytyessä Maxilos paljasti olevansa Makuta Teridax, joka oli ottanut robotin kehokseen. Hydraxon käski Spinaxin hyökätä Maxilosin kimppuun, mutta Maxilos kukisti energiakoiran vaivatta. Hydraxon yritti vaurioittaa Maxilosta tikareilla, mutta Teridax iski häneen voimahuudolla. Hydraxon onnistui käyttämään Cordak-tykkiään vedenalaiseen vuoreen, jolla he olivat, ja hautasi heidät kivimurskaan. Myöhemmin Hydraxon yritti ottaa Kanohi Ignikan Jallerilta, mutta Teridax käski Spinaxin hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa. Sitten Makuta iski hänet tajuttomaksi. Hydraxon tapasi Toa Mahrit myöhemmin ja käski heidän antaa hänelle Elämän naamion. Matoro suostui antamaan naamion sillä ehdolla, että tämä suorittaisi myös velvollisuutensa käyttää naamiota. Kuunneltuaan Toia Hydraxon myöntyi päästämään heidät menemään. right|thumb|200px|Hydraxon löytää Spinaxin ja rikkinäisen Maxilosin Barrakien ja Toa Mahrien taisteltua Kanohi Ignikasta ja Matoron elvytettyä Mata Nuin Hydraxon löysi Maxilosin vaurioituneena merenpohjasta. Hän otti Teridaxin hylkäämän robotin mukaansa, muttei kyennyt korjaamaan sitä. Hydraxon myös jatkoi Tyrmän vankien jahtaamista. Kerran Hydraxon törmäsi Pridakiin ja tämän Takea-armeijaan. Hydraxon päihitti Takeat ja kuunteli Pridakin väitteitä hänen alkuperästään. Pridak kertoi, kuinka Barrakit olivat tappaneet alkuperäisen Hydraxonin Suuren mullistuksen aikana, ja miten Kanohi Ignika oli muuttanut Dekarin uudeksi Hydraxoniksi. Hydraxon ei välittänyt Barrakin puheista, vaan hyökkäsi ja vangitsi tämän. Hydraxon kohtasi Lesovikkin ja Sardan, jotka myös yrittivät vangita vankikarkureita. Kiistojen selvittyä Hydraxon uskoi, etteivät nämä olleet paenneet Tyrmästä, ja heistä tuli liittolaisia. He onnistuivat vangitsemaan loput Barrakit ja Nocturnin. Hydraxon sai viestin Mata Nuin ritarikunnan johtajalta, Helryxiltä, ritarikunnan ja Makutain veljeskunnan välisen sodan aikana. Helryx käski Hydraxonin vapauttaa Barrakit, jotta nämä voisivat koota armeijansa ja auttaa ritarikuntaa sodassa. Hän näytti viestin Lesovikkille ja kertoi ritarikunnan olemassaolosta. Hydraxon totteli käskyjä ja vapautti Barrakit. Sittemmin hän alkoi auttaa ritarikuntaa sodassaan. Teridax otti sodan päätyttyä Matoran-universumin hallintaansa. Suuri henki Mata Nui kuitenkin kukisti Teridaxin ja yhdisti Spherus Magnan planeetan. Mata Nui myös käytti Kanohi Ignikaa ja antoi Hydraxonille kyvyn hengittää ilmaa. Hydraxon jätti vaurioituneen Matoran-universumin taakseen monien muiden asukkaiden tavoin ja muutti Spherus Magnalle. Luonne Dekarille Mahri Nuin etu oli tärkeä, ja hän oli valmis puolustamaan sitä kaikin tavoin. Hän piti metsästämisestä yksikseen ja oli hyvin rohkea. Hän ymmärsi kuitenkin paeta ollessaan häviöllä. Kanohi Ignikan muuttaessa Dekarin uudeksi Hydraxoniksi hänen luonteensa muuttui samaksi kuin alkuperäisellä Hydraxonilla. Hän suorittaa velvollisuutensa tunnollisesti ja noudattaa käskyjä. Hydraxonilla on myös vahva oikeudentaju. Hän ei muista elämästään Dekarina juurikaan, eikä välitä alkuperästään. Kyvyt Dekar toimi Matoranina Mahri Nuin vedenalaisena metsästäjänä. Kanohi Ignikan koskettaminen aiheutti hänelle kirouksen, joka esti häntä tappamasta eläviä olentoja. Hänellä oli Kiven elementaalivoima, jota hän ei voinut käyttää. Elementaalivoima kuitenkin teki häntä vahvemman kuin Matoranit keskimäärin. Kanohi Ignikan muutettua hänet Hydraxoniksi hän sai kaikki Hydraxonin kyvyt, kuten tämän tarkan kuulon. Hydraxonin muistot hänen mielessään on suojattu muiden Mata Nuin ritarikunnan agenttien tapaan. Hänen mieleensä haudatut Dekarin muistot eivät kuitenkaan ole suojattuja, ja niitä on mahdollista lukea telepatian avulla. Hydraxon tiedostaa vain muutamia Dekarin muistoista, kuten Kanohi Ignikan vaarallisuuden. Uusi Hydraxon on alkuperäisen tavoin taitava aseidentekijä. Hän on myös hyvä taistelija. Uusi Hydraxon oli alunperin vedenhengittäjä, mutta myöhemmin Mata Nui käytti Kanohi Ignikaa ja antoi hänelle kyvyn hengittää myös ilmaa. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Dekar Hydraxon Varusteet right|thumb|100px|Toinen Hydraxonin selkäteristä Dekar kantoi Matoranina voimatonta Jalon Kanohi Kirilin muotoista naamiota. Hän oli aseistautunut sähköterillä ja ilmalaukaisimella. Dekarin muuttuessa Hydraxoniksi hän sai kaikki alkuperäisen Hydraxonin varusteet. Hänellä on paksu haarniska. Uusi Hydraxon joutui käyttämään maalla ollessaan vedenhengityslaitetta, kunnes Kanohi Ignika antoi hänelle kyvyn hengittää myös ilmaa. left|thumb|150px|Toinen Hydraxonin räjähtävistä bumerangeista Hydraxon kantaa Cordak-tykkiä, jossa on räjähtäviä ammuksia. Ranteissaan hänellä on ranneterät, jotka hän voi lähitaistelemisen lisäksi heittää. Olkapäillään hän pitää räjähtäviä bumerangeja, jotka kohteeseen osuessaan nimensä mukaisesti räjähtävät. Selässään Hydraxonilla on selkäterät, jotka Hydraxon kykenee mielensä voimalla laukaisemaan. Lainauksia Kulissien takana Dekar-malli julkaistiin keväällä 2007. Uutta Hydraxonia esittävä malli julkaistiin puoli vuotta myöhemmin, syksyllä 2007. Molemmat mallit esiintyivät joissain vuoden 2007 BIONICLE-peleissä. Mallit esiintyivät myös animaatioissa. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' | tarinat = *''Into the Darkness'' *''Destiny War'' *''Merciless Shadows'' | sarjakuvat = *''Web Comic'' *''Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Sea of Darkness'' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' *''Hydraxon's Tale'' | muut = *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' | epäkanoniset = *''Sea Survival'' *''Hewkii Game'' *''Jaller Game'' *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' }} Katso myös *Hydraxon Luokka:Po-Matoranit Luokka:Kanohi Ignikan vartijat Luokka:Mata Nuin ritarikunnan jäsenet de:Dekar en:Dekar es:Dekar pl:Dekar